Question: The equation $x^2 + 2x = i$ has two complex solutions. Determine the product of their real parts.
Explanation: Complete the square by adding 1 to each side. Then $(x+1)^2 = 1+i=e^{\frac{i\pi}{4}} \sqrt{2}$, so $x+1 = \pm e^{\frac{i\pi}{8}}\sqrt[4]{2}$. The desired product is then
\begin{align*}
\left( -1+\cos\left(\frac{\pi}{8}\right)\sqrt[4]{2} \right) \left( -1-\cos\left( \frac{\pi}{8}\right) \sqrt[4]{2}\right) &= 1-\cos^2\left( \frac{\pi}{8}\right) \sqrt{2} \\
&= 1-\frac{\left( 1 +\cos\left( \frac{\pi}{4}\right) \right)}{2}\sqrt{2}\\
&= \boxed{\frac{1-\sqrt{2}}{2}}.
\end{align*}